


The Four Stages of Sleep

by shearwater (mniotilta)



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/pseuds/shearwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I. Change happens. II. For the better. III. For the worse. IV. And other times simply is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Stages of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guremahishin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guremahishin/gifts).



**I.**  
  
 It wasn’t planned.  

The first time they fell asleep together was after a long night of research when they were children, equations and theories flowing from their mouths like fine poetry in Richter’s room. Aster proposed the idea, insisting it was practical for him to stay rather than to leave this late in the night. He lied, knowing that it really wasn’t easier, but he smiled as if it was. And for some unknown reason that Richter himself couldn’t explain, he spoke words of agreement, his mouth moving before his mind.  

In the dark Aster whispered to him about the wonders of the universe and Richter listened. He told him about the planets and the stars and how no matter how hard they tried, they would never know it all. He spoke volumes about the cruelty of the world and yet how beautiful it was too. And even though neither of them could see, they knew they were both smiling.  
  
Aster, who had always been bold, slid closer to Richter’s chest.  
  
  A couple of questions. A pause. An arm around the other. Sleep.    
  
**II.**  
  
The alarm clock goes off and Richter slams his fist to silence it.  
  
  “I don’t know why you bother to set it if you just do that every morning,” Aster mumbles, refusing to open his eyes. “Really, you’re going to break that thing one day.”  
  
  Richter doesn’t say a word.  
  
  It’s the very same. Aster curled up against Richter’s chest and Richter’s arms around Aster. The only difference is they are older now and a lot more comfortable with each other.    
  
“I think I drooled in your hair again,” Richter finally says after ten long minutes, sounding aggravated at himself.  
  
  “It happens, I don’t care. I still love you.”    
  
They laugh. Richter kisses Aster’s forehead. Aster hands Richter his glasses. The routine is finished.    
  
All is well.  
  
**III.**  
  
He wakes up, cradling in his arms the pillow that has taken the place of Aster. He reaches over and puts his glasses on by himself. He brushes his own hair, he eats alone, and he sighs.  
  
  Richter recalls the first time they traveled solo outside of Sybak for research. Laying on the soft grass where nobody could see them, they spent hours watching the night sky turn over their heads. Richter would point up and pose a question. Aster would answer.     
  
What’s that one? Cassiopeia, the Queen. And that one? That’s Gemini! Which is your favorite? I like all of them, what’s yours? Probably Cygnus.    
  
Aster rolled onto his stomach.    
  
“You know the story about Cygnus, right? How his brother, Phaethon, as bright as the sun, was thrown deep into a river by the angels to drown because of his sins. And how Cygnus grieved, diving into the cold water to try to retrieve even a piece of Phaethon’s body. Then the goddess took pity on him and raised Cygnus into the heavens for his devotion. It’s a nice story, isn’t it?”  
  
  “I think it’s sad, actually.”    
  
“Why?”  
  
  “Because despite that mercy, he still was never reunited with his brother.”  
  
**IV.**  
  
  It’s been two years now and Richter no longer needs the pillow in his arms when he goes to sleep.    
  
He’s gotten used to sleeping without him.    
  
But it’s still difficult living without him.    
  
And yet life goes on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to do descriptions???
> 
> The Cygnus/Phaethon thing is an actual myth and is the "reason" the constellation Cygnus is in the sky. I adapted it slightly to fit Symphonia's religion (angels, goddess, etc).


End file.
